...Isn't This Where We Came In? (FTAS)
>>>>Fantendo the Animated Series ISN'T THIS WHERE WE CAME IN? Written by Exotoro ---- The group is in the multiverse, with thousands of looks into different realities passing by them. An evil laugh from the Enemy echoes throughout the multiverse. Unten: Give it up, Enemy! Britt: Isn’t there a better name for this guy? Ella Metals: His real name is Ektaz or Demos. Where’s his brother? Ektaz: HE’S OUT OF THE PICTURE. I SENT ALL OF HIS COUNTERPARTS TO THE DIMENSIONAL CAGE. TALKING ABOUT COUNTERPARTS, SHOULDN’T YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR OWN? tackles his normal counterpart. Unten: He’s too powerful… Britt: Damn it, Unten! Ella Metals: Don’t you dare try to blame him! Zander: Settle down everyo- is tackled down by his Ektaz clone ScratchKat: Well, there goes the voice of reason. Rachel: Guys, can’t we just get along? Britt: No! You’re a sad criminal, why should we listen to you? Rachel: Look, I did some shady stuff but… Britt: Going out into a desert doesn’t change that! Ella Metals: That’s where you were? Hama: That’s odd, you don’t seem to remember that detail, but you remembered the detail about you and Jake and then kept it from us! Ella Metals: Look… Ektaz: HAHA, YOU HUMANS AND YOUR SILLY SQUABBLES. YOU’LL DESTROY EACH OTHER BEFORE YOUR COUNTERPARTS DO! Unten: Help! Zander: Help! Three months prior… Rachel: Alright guys, it’s taxes day. Unten: Fine… hands her twenty bucks. of group (ScratchKat, Hama, Ella Metals, Jake, Data, Britt, and Zander) hand her money Britt: You know, we technically don’t have to hang out here… Rachel: But you do, so you pay up. ScratchKat: Where else would we hang out? The post office? No way hosay! Jake: Actually the correct term is actually no way Jose… ScratchKat: Who cares? Britt: You don’t. ScratchKat: ‘zactly. Data: Yo, did you read this, guys? Britt: You need to tell us first. It doesn’t really work when you browse the internet through your eye. Data: Multiverse discovered, key to open it unknown… Britt: Ah yes. Interesting but until I can actually travel it, I’m going to remain super unexcited about it. Rachel: I’d like to meet another self that was actually successful. Britt: I’d like to meet one that met true love. Ella Metals: Meh, I’m happy with my life. ScratchKat: I’d like to meet a me made of marshmallows! Unten: THAT’S STILL REALLY GROSS, SCRATCHKAT. ScratchKat: …you guys smell that? Britt: Nope… wait a second. Unten: What is that? Jake: It’s coming from the vents. ScratchKat: oil on his body I got this. Rachel: Yeah, you go buddy. up newspaper with the headline of ASSHOLES RUIN SPACE PROM 2014 enters the vents. Ella Metals: Can you see it? ScratchKat: Hell naw. Zander: Keep going deeper in there! ScratchKat: Oh hang on, it’s a bunch of… tapes? Ella Metals, Zander, Jake: Bring them out! exits out of the vents with some of the tapes. Ella Metals: These smell dusty. ScratchKat: Must have been the smell. Shame we don’t have a VCR… Data: You’re kidding right? The TV in here is the only VCR in town. ScratchKat: Wow, I’ve literally never noticed that. Ella Metals: Everyone’s noticed that! We keep winning awards for most outdated technology! to Rachel putting up a bronze trophy of a film reel inscribed with “Most Outdated Technology in a Public Establishment.” Rachel: Still undefeated. back to tavern. Ella Metals: I’m going to put in this tape. inserts the tape. Warning appears over the tape. It fades to a gas mask, which moves to reveal a Unten without his left arm in a chair. Unten: I don't know what you're talking about! Voice: Look Unten, you're making this harder than it need to be. Unten: I don't know anything about the key! Voice: And yet you have it. Unten: What? hand comes in front of the camera, holding a small key with a little amber colored gem. Voice: They call it the house key. What are you doing with it? Unten: I swear I had nothing to do with it- abruptly cuts Rachel: Disturbing. Wonder when this took place? Unten: Was that me? Ella Metals: ...let's do something else. Jake: I know there's a party going on tonight. Let's go to that! END END TAG jumps out from the open vent, followed by a couple thousand baby rabbits. ScratchKat: walking away Did anyone see that? Rachel: Get your fat ass into the car! Category:FTAS Category:Episodes